Opposites Attract
by The.Moon.Guardian
Summary: Cats and dogs shouldn't get along, right? So why do these two feel so strongly about each other? KibaxOC. Rated T for offensive language. I'll post Chapter 5 soon.
1. The Beginning

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning**

Hitomi sighed as she crossed her best friend's yard. A mew sounded from her messenger bag.

"Yes Keiko, we're almost there."

Hitomi had promised Kira that she'd come over to watch a Naruto marathon with her. Kira was obsessed over the show. Her dogs were even named after some of the characters. Her Alaskan malamute's name was Hinata, Siberian husky, Kiba, and her Doberman pinscher was named Sasuke. Hitomi herself loved the show too, but didn't go over board like Kira.

Hitomi rang the doorbell and the chiming was soon followed by a series of barks. "Shut it Kiba!" came Kira's muffled voice, followed by the door being wrenched open.

"OMG! Hitomi!" Kira squealed throwing her arms around her. "H-hi" Hitomi choked. When she was let lose of Kira's death grip, she gasped for air while rubbing her sore neck.

"Thanks for trying to murder me." She growled. Kira grinned.

"Love you too, Neko-chan." Hitomi flinched. She could handle being called Neko. It was pretty much her trade mark, but Neko-chan sounded preppy. And that was coming from someone who disagreed with labeling. "Shut it Inu-chan."

"What ever Neko! Just hurry up! I don't want to miss it!"

"Kira, it doesn't start for another hour." Haruko said from behind Kira. Haruko was the final member of the trio.

"Aw but that's not long Ru-ru!" Kira pouted. "Damn you woman! Stop callin' me Ru-ru!" Hitomi chuckled. "So you two ARE the culprits of my insanity…"

"Just remember Neko, we love you" Kira said.

All three entered into Kira's living room.

"AHHH!" Hitomi yelped. "It's gonna eat meh!" She giggled as Kiba licked her face. Normally Hitomi hated dogs, but for Kira's three, she made an acception. 'Mrrrow' Keiko mewed, climbing out of Hitomi's messenger bag and leaping onto a nearby book shelf, out of harm's way. Kiba barked and ran off into another room. ((Kira: -.-'))

**4 Hours Later**

It finally ended. Three strait hours of Naruto could kill someone. Hitomi yawned, while stretching.

"Welp, I must be off."

"But Neko! It's only 9:30!" Kira whined.

"Yeah and I have 15 minutes to get home woman, and it takes a half hour to get there!" Hitomi growled as she grabbed her messenger bag.

"Come on Keiko."

The small gray cat came bounding into the room and leaped strait into Hitomi's bag.

"Bye Inu-chan, bye Ru-ru!" mused Hitomi.

"Buh Bye!" They chimed in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi hummed to herself on her walk home, unaware that someone was watching her. As she turned the next corner, someone grabbed her.

"Waff-ah-fuwc?" she said in a muffled tone, since her capturer had covered her mouth to keep her from sceaming.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and a searing pain shot through Hitomi as she tumbled through a dark abyss, and soon after, fainted…

**Extras**

Vocab.

Ru-ru: (n.) something Kira and Hitomi call Haruko to piss him off.

Meh: (n.) me.

Welp: (?) well.

Waff-ah-fawc: (?) what the fuck.

**I hope you liked it. Please be nice. It's my first Naruto fanfic. Chapter 2 will be up hopefully tomorrow. It's written but needs to be typed up. R&R please. Naruto characters come into the story in chapter 2!**


	2. part 1 Cats vs Dogs part 2 Kidnapping

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'll post chapter three soon.**

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Two:**

**Cats vs. Dogs// Kidnapping**

"talking"

'thinking'

'Is also any animal making a noise (barks, meows, etc.)'

**Cats vs. Dogs**

'Eww, what smells like wet dog?' Hitomi thought. She blinked at the blinding sunlight. 'Hey… but it was nighttime when-" but her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that there was a dog sitting right beside her head. Hitomi shot up into a sitting position.

"Holy shit!"

"God you're loud." Hitomi turned to see a boy in a winter jacket. She glared at him.

"And you are?" she hissed. 'Gah! Why is he so familiar?" He squinted, as if studying her.

"What? Don't you trust me?" she asked. The boy growled.

"Well why should I?"

"Hm let me see, ONE, I have no fucking clue where I am, why I'm here, or how I got here. TWO, the only living things I've met so far are you, your dog, and…" her eyes widened and she frantically started looking for her bag. She saw it propped up against a tree and she desperately flung it open in search for her faithful companion.

"Keiko? Keiko?!" Hitomi called fearfully. The boy watched her, confused.

'Meow'

Hitomi looked up at the tree her bag had been leaning against. Her eyes lit up and she gave a sigh of relief. The cat was perched on a tree branch a few feet up. "Come on Keiko." Hitomi said, holding out her arms. Keiko jumped from the branch and Hitomi caught her.

The boy's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ew, it's a cat." He muttered.

"What was that dog boy?" she hissed.

"You heard me." He spat.

"Kiba? Are you there?" the quarreling pair turned their attention towards the direction the voice came from.

"Oh, so your name's Kiba, is it?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Kiba said.

Hitomi closed her eyes. 'Ha. Kira and Haruko really have driven me insane…'

"Well…" Hitomi started. "I guess it's only fair that I tell you my name. I'm Hitomi Shirayuki…. I mean Shirayuki Hitomi. Oh whatever… and this is Keiko." She said patting Keiko on the head.

"Hmph. Well I don't really care for cats." Kiba said stubbornly

"Well I'm not too fond of dogs myself." She growled, then more calmly she said, " Now Keiko is a different story. She loves 'em. Weird, huh?" Hitomi smiled. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, a little." He even gave a small smile.

"Kiba! There y- who's she?" A boy with blonde hair and orange jump suit said, coming out of the bushes long with to others. 'Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru' Hitomi thought. Annoyed, Kiba replied, "Her name is Hitomi, Naruto."

Naruto studied her. 'OMG, what's up with everyone doing that?!' she thought. "What if she's a spy?" He asked.

"Shut it, asshole." Hitomi muttered.

"What did you say?" He growled. She glared at him.

"Are you deaf?"

She heard Shikamaru mutter something about this being troublesome, and how it was a drag. Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature." She stated, pointing at Naruto.

"Well so are you!" he said in his own defense.

"Yes I know, but at least I have a little self control." She said calmly.

"I do have self control!" He yelled. Kiba snorted and muttered, "Yeah right."

"Oh shut up Kiba!" Naruto said, turning back to Hitomi, but she wasn't there.

"Wha?" he asked, looking around. All four guys started searching for her.

'Bark!' Akamaru was looking up at a tree. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino all looked up. Hitomi was on a branch about half way up, staring at the sky.

"Hitomi, what are you doing up there?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Hitomi said, looking down. "Oh, uh, I was just about some stuff, that's all" She glanced back up at the sky.

"Oh, about what?" he yawned.

"Psh, like you care." Hitomi mumbled. Kiba sighed in frustration.

"Common, just tell me."

"I'm just thinking about people."

"What people?" He questioned again, smirking.

"You even act like a dog, did you know that? Always getting into things that you don't need to get into. I was thinking of my friend's, Kira and Haruko." Hitomi said, not taking her eyes off of the sky. She was tired, confused and kind of alone. All she wanted to really do was sleep. And that's exactly what she did. She fell asleep in the tree.

**Kidnapping**

**Haruko's POV**

Hitomi had gone missing last night. The police continued to suggest that she had run away. No. She would never do that. Something had happened to her to her. Hitomi would never let her friends and family suffer. She would protect them with her life if she had to.

"Haruko, I miss Neko." Kira said, tears streaking down her face.

"Me too Kira, but don't worry we'll find h-"

Two ninja like people dressed in black appeared in front of us, two behind.

"What the fuck… who are you? What do you want?" I growled.

"That's none of your concern." One of them said.

Kira's grip slipped from my arm, and the 'ninjas' grabbed us.

'What the hell is going on?' There was a flash of blue light and I passed out…

**Extras**

Vocab.

Gah: (?) No one knows for sure. We believe it resembles ah! Also believed to be a signal of surprise or frustration.

Hmph: (?) something someone says to be stubborn

Em': (?) Them

Wha: (?) what

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post chapter three soon. (Chapter three: Ninja's at heart, with bloodlines to prove it. part one)**


	3. Ninja's at Heart Part One

Hello people! I decided to update anyway.

Thank you to MysteriousNekoHanyou, Lyris88, and Sakura-Chan-1800 for your reviews.

I do not own Naruto. I only own Kira, Hitomi, Haruko, their families and pets, the story plot, and my penguin army. BOW DOWN TO THE PENGUINS.

By the way. No I probably don't have to swear in my stories to make in mildly interesting but I cannot help the fact. It's a habit I'm working on breaking, so please, don't make any comments about it. That's why my story is rated what it's rated.

"Speaking."

'Thinking'

Other

* * *

Opposites Attract

Chapter Three: Ninja's at heart with bloodlines to prove it (Part One)

* * *

Kiba picked up the sleeping Hitomi.

"So why did you guys need me?" He asked.

"Two similar cases to hers were reported. They were found in the forest as well. Apparently the Hokage knows why their here. She said she wanted to see you, Hinata, and I and she had also mentioned that you would probably be with a girl we didn't know." Shikamaru explained.

"Weird, huh?" Naruto added.

With a raised eyebrow, Kiba followed Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru back to the village.

**Kiba's POV**

The walk to the Hokage's office had been interesting.

First off people continuously gave me curious glances. Second of all, when Hitomi finally woke up, she… uh… hit me. I believe that I possibly may have a couple of broken ribs, and probably a broken nose. This caused more staring.

At least we've finally made it to the Hokage's office.

**Regular POV**

When they arrived, Lady Tsunade dismissed Shino and Naruto. Kiba waved to Shino and Naruto but when he did he heard a loud squeal.

'I wonder what Hitomi did now.'

When Kiba turned around, he realized that Hitomi hadn't made the sound. The only thing she was making was a very pissed off looking face, while a girl with long, wavy, light brown hair was clinging onto her.

"OhMyGawd! Neko! I thought you were dead!" she squealed again.

"No, Inu-Chan, I'm not, but I will be if you don't let go." Hitomi choked. The girl pouted.

"Kira let her go." A male voice said. Kiba faced the Hokage's desk to see a boy sitting in a chair next to Hinata.

The Hokage stood up.

"Can you four have a seat?" She muttered angrily.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Kira and Hitomi followed her instructions obediently.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, you two have met Hitomi, so this is Haruko and Kira. Hinata, you have met Kira and Haruko, so this is Hitomi. The reason I wanted to see you three," She said, referring to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata, "Is to train these three."

"But don't they train already?" Kiba questioned.

Tsunade sighed.

"Well sort of. You see, they were born in a world different from ours, Kiba, But their families are from our own village. When all six families left, all records of them had been discarded."

"Wha?" He questioned again, "Six families? Shouldn't there only be three?"

"You idiot. There's the mothers family and the fathers family, and the three of us. One from each family, 3x2 6." Haruko said.

"Psh, I knew that. I was testing you." Kiba said quickly.

"Shut up." Tsunade growled. "Kiba will train Hitomi, Hinata will train Haruko, and Shikamaru will train Kira. You six will be going the 'Other World' to let them explain the situation and to pack. Their families should know what's going on. You'll be sent there first thing tomorrow, accompanied by Kakashi and Kurenai. Meet them at here at my office. Who ever is training who, is the person you'll stay with. Clear?"

Almost everyone nodded. _Almost_.

"What's with the opposites in personalities?" Hitomi asked.

Tsunade smirked.

"Because it makes things more…. interesting."

Hitomi growled.

"What's wrong Neko?" Kira asked. Hitomi muttered some inaudible words then said,

"Nothing. Nothing at all." While turning and glaring at Kiba.

Shikamaru groaned, "Why do I have to be stuck with the insane, hyper woman?"

Kira punched Shikamaru on the arm. "That's not nice!" She said while he rubbed where she hit.

Hitomi stood up and left the room. Kira and Haruko glanced at each other and stood up, bowing to the Hokage.

"Um.. excuse us please." Haruko said.

"Bye!" Kira waved, and they rushed off after Hitomi.

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba looked to the Hokage and she waved her hand signaling that they could leave, which they did.

* * *

Sorry for any OOCness.

Please feel free to correct me on any spelling or grammar errors.

Please R&R.


	4. I forgot the name of this chapter Oops

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Four**

**(No title was given.)**

**It's been a while since I last updated. It's time for me to work on it. I want to finish the story soon, because I have more ideas for the sequel than I do for the story it's self.**

**Disclaimer is in my profile.**

**  
"Speaking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

* * *

With her hands in her pockets, Hitomi browsed the shops that were scattered about the village.

"Wow. Lot's of stuff. To bad I can't buy anything…" she muttered, trying to find a way to keep herself amused.

"Well why not?" A voice said.

'_Great... Ino...'_

Hitomi shrugged.

"I don't have any money."

"So you're poor?" Ino said, putting her hands on her hips. Hitomi's right eye began to twitch.

"No."

"Then you forgot your money at home?" More twitching.

"No."

"So you lied?" Hitomi felt like slapping her.

"No."

"So you are poor." It wasn't a question. She began to twitch again.

"No. I'm walking away now." As Hitomi continued, Ino spoke again.

"I could give you a makeover! My treat! You… well you could really use one."

Hitomi growled and picked up a rock.

"I dare you to say something else." Ino shut her mouth. Hitomi dropped the rock and walked off.

**Well someone's PMSing.**

'_Shut up.'_

**Aw that's mean.**

'_Eh. Oh well. That's your problem not mine.'_

**Well at least I'm not talking to myself.**

'_Point taken'_

From there on Hitomi tuned out the little voice in her head. She was beginning to wonder what happened to the little voice that tells you to be evil. Do you know what I'm talking about? No? Okay then maybe it's just me…

Anyways, while thinking about the voices in her head, which proved her insanity, Hitomi had… well… she kind of ran into a tree. Yes a tree. Hitomi had bad luck with trees, and she swore that they were out to get her.

"Ouch…….." Hitomi rubbed her head, staring at the ground as she continued walking.

"NEKO! LOOK OUT FOR THAT! Ouch, that had to hurt."

Yep. Another tree.

"Kira, I need some help."

"Okay, so when we get back home, you want me to call your therapist?" Kira asked seriously.

"THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF HELP I WAS TALKING ABOUT!! HARUKO! HELP ME UP!" She yelled angrily.

"Well something crawled up your ass and died. Jeez Neko, what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. Let's go find Kiba and get this over with." Hitomi said after Haruko helped her up. Haruko and Kira followed be hind her.

"Why is Hitomi so upset? She knew what was supposed to happen. She should have been prepared."

Haruko shrugged and replied, "Who knows." And then both of them grew silent.

The three of them neared the Ichiraku ramen shop and Hitomi recognized a blonde in an orange jump suit, and she sat down next to him.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi, uh… Hitomi was it?" He asked between mouth fulls of food.

"Yeah." She said. "Have you seen K-"

"There you are! God damn. Can't you stay in one place?" Kiba interrupted as he, Shikamaru, and Hinata walked up to them. Hinata noticed Naruto and blushed.

Both Hitomi and Kiba noticed, and Kiba growled, glaring at the back of Naruto's head. Hitomi then whispered to Kiba so that only he heard,

"So, you're jealous of Naruto, aren't you?"

"NO!" he blurted and everyone looked at them.

"Thank you Kiba. That was all I needed to know."

Flash Back

"Hitomi, you mustn't get distracted child. When it comes time for you, Haruko and Kira to training for our previous village, you must stay focused on your training or you'll be sent off some place off until your training is complete." Hitomi's grandmother warned her.

"Why can't I just stay here in New York?" The eight year old asked.

"It's because at birth, you, Haruko, and Kira were chosen to be the ones to restore our families after we left Konoha. But as I was saying, do you understand?"

Even though she truly didn't, she nodded anyway.

"Good. Now run along and play. You've done well enough for your training."

End Flashback

She sighed.

'_As long as I stay focused, every thing will be fine…'_

Hitomi then realized everyone was staring at her.

"Welcome back to earth Neko." Kira said sarcastically. Hitomi looked that the ground.

"Sorry…" And she began to walk away again, but Haruko went after her.

"We've gotta go with them Neko." Hitomi looked at him and sighed.

"At this point, you know very damn well why I don't wanna go, and if I hadn't been assigned to go with him, I'd keep walking." She walked back over to Kiba.

"Let's get this over with. I'm exhausted and training will start immediately." They were all staring again.

"What do you mean training will start immediately?" Kira whined.

"Kira, weather you and Haruko choose to train right away is not of my own decision, but I plan to start training as soon as we return from New York. The rest of you, don't question me on what New York is." Hitomi was thinking about what her grandmother had said again.

Kiba began to lead Hitomi in the direction of his house, when Hitomi yelled to Hinata,

"Hinata, Kiba's in love with you!" and then she took of running from a very angry Inu boy.

"WHA-?! Hey, get back here and face me like a man you coward! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to make you pay… I'm going to make you pay dearly." Kiba growled, chasing after her.

"When? Don't you mean if?" She teased, picking up some speed. Akamaru and Keiko followed behind them, more slowly than their owners. Haruko sighed.

"Hitomi and her mood swings."

* * *

**Okay! Here's Chapter Four! I'm sorry that it doesn't have a title. Chapter five will be out soon. Also go to my profile to learn a little bit more about how many chapters are going to be in the story. It's going to end sooner than I expected. Also the next chapter takes place a month after they went to explain to their families. Sorry also for the time gap. Reviews are nice but I'm no longer going to resort to begging for them, because what's the point if it only annoys the reader more, right?**

**-Lightning Chan**


End file.
